


Expectations

by Skylark



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Adaptation, Drabble, F/M, Magical Aftereffects, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Adapting to life after being fundamentally changed. (Sophie/Howl drabble.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ user baka_tenshi, prompt: "Perfect Flaws." [Originally posted](https://thingwithfeathers.dreamwidth.org/31889.html) 2011-05-07.

Sophie still feels her brush with old age as a chill against her young bones, when she moves more lightly than she expects, when she guards against falls that never happen.

She reaches for a cane that she doesn't need and finds Howl's hand instead. He draws her, one tentative step at a time, into the kitchen, where he sets her down and kneels in front of her. His eyes (like hers) are too old for his young face.

"You'll get used to it," he says.

Sophie nods, and he reaches out to run a hand down her faded hair.


End file.
